


Boots and Praise

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka helps Hux with an important task at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots and Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing post I found on Tumblr: http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/143508385274/lets-talk-about-boots

“Will that be all, General?”

Hux turned slightly away from the door to his quarters, looking the speaker over with a cool expression on his face. He inwardly smiled, enjoying the way Mitaka held himself, his hands behind his back as he stood to attention. He was ramrod still, his cap swept off of his head and held in one hand. There was only a slight tremble in his posture, unable to hide his own emotions from his superior.

He allowed another few moments to pass to savor the sight before letting the door to his quarters slide open. “Follow me, Lieutenant,” he commanded. He led Mitaka inside, slipping into his chair before lifting up a leg, watching the other with a raised eyebrow. “Well?”

Mitaka moved at once. He straddled the General’s leg, grasping onto his boot. He ran the palms of his hands over the custom leather, unable to stop the blush that crept over his cheeks. He could feel the General’s calf underneath the material and he licked his lips, mentally forcing himself to still the trembling of his hands as he grasped onto his heel and pulled up.

“You are always so efficient, Mitaka.” Hux lit a cigarra as the other removed his first boot, taking a deep pull on it. His eyes fluttered briefly at the sensation of Mitaka’s legs tightening around his own for a moment, smiling before lowering it to raise up the other. He hummed at the feeling of Mitaka’s hands running over his covered flesh, tucking the cigarra into the corner of his mouth before leaning forward, grasping his hips to help him keep his balance as he removed the second boot. “Very good,” he praised.

Mitaka took the boots and set them down on the small pedestal Hux had made for them, ensuring that they were both evenly beside each other. He bent down, unable to help himself as he pressed his lips to the toe of each boot, moaning against the leather. He turned back in time to see the redhead shifting in his chair, opening the front of his pants just enough to free his erection. “Sir…”

“Come here and let me reward you,” he cooed. He watched with hazy eyes as the other slipped down to his knees, hands bracing themselves on his thighs as a warm mouth closed around his cock. “You are my most obedient officer,” he whispered. He reached down with his free hand, running his fingers through his dark hair. “When you’re finished with this…you may go back to your own quarters. I expect you to be here early tomorrow morning; to help me put them back on,” he hummed. He smiled at the way Mitaka eagerly nodded his head, mouth still full of cock.


End file.
